Perasaan yang aneh
by Calpa
Summary: Deidara dikelilingi oleh pria pria tampan, siapakah yang menjadi pilihan hati Deidara? Itachi kah? Sasori atau Hidan? bagaimana ceritanya baca aja deh! FemDei


Perasaan yang Aneh

Genre : Friendship/Humor/Romance

Pairing : SasoDei ItaDei

Rated : T

Warning : disini gue buat Deidara cewek, soalnya gue sukaaa banget kalau deidara jadi cewek *berpikir sambil senyum senyum gaje*, OOC, AU, and Typo

Disclaimer : **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Chp 1 :

Di suatu pagi hari seorang putri tidur sedang tertidur lelap menunggu sang pangeran dat… #PLAK! Maaf author salah naskah, ini naskah drama yang entah langsung nemplok dimuka author. Langsung saja, disebuah kamar terlihat Deidara yang sedang tidur dengan lelap… tiba-tiba…

**KRING! KRING! KRING! KRING!**

Seekor (?) jam weaker berbunyi. Tangan Deidara berusaha meraih jam weaker itu, namun malang Deidara terjatuh dari kasurnya karna jarak yang tidak menentukan kira-kira 2 Meter #PLAK! (Dei* kejauhan author sableng!). eh… lanjut saja ya, deidara pun terjatuh.

**GUBRAK!**

"ARGH! JAM SIALAN! RASAKAN INI KATSU! UN!" jam itu pun tewas menggenaskan, Deidara pun mengambil jam Weaker lain yang lebih baik. Setelah itu deidara langsung mengambil handuk, dan mandi.

Di meja makan sudah ada keluarga Deidara, ada Kushina (Baa-san), Minato (Jii-san), Naruko dan Naruto (Disini Naruto sama Naruko kembar, kelas 10). Deidara disini tinggal sama Baa-san dan Jii-sannya aka Kushina dan Minato.

Deidara pun langsung menuruni tangga dan ke meja makan "Pagi Dei, ih keponakan Jii-san makin cantik aja" puji Minato, yang bergaya ala om om mesum. Melihat itu Kushina langsung keluar aura aura angker. "MINATO! RASAKAN INI!"

**BUAGH… PLUK… BANG!**

sekarang diatas kepala Minato ada 3 pentolan yang berasap, Deidara, Naruko, dan Naruto hanya Sweatdrop. "Baa-san, Jii-san kami sekolah dulu ya Un" Deidara selaku yang paling tua, mewakili untuk pamit kepada Paman dan bibinya. "Iya!" Mereka pun langsung pergi keluar rumah untuk kesekolah.

^o^

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai disekolah. Sampai disekolah, Deidara langsung menaruh tasnya. Lalu dia keluar kelas, biasanya dia memanjat Pohon, dan melihat kesekelilingnya. Tiba tiba dari arah belakang ada bola basket menuju kearah Deidara.

**DUK!**

"Aw.. Un KYAAA!" Deidara yang terkena bola tadi, kehilangan keseimbangannya, dia pun terjatuh dari atas pohon. Deidara sudah menutup matanya, dia takut untuk melihat kebawah nanti. Maklum pohon yang dia naikin cukup tinggi. Deidara sebentar lagi ingin menyentuh tanah. Dia makin ketakutan. Dan…

**GREP!**

Seorang pemuda berkulit putih, bermata hazel dan berambut merah, berhasil menangkap Deidara. "Bukalah matamu" perintah pemuda itu. "Un.. " Deidara membuka maranya, dan dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah tadi yang bernama Sasori. "Ah.. Danna Un," Sasori pun melepaskan Deidara, dan membiarkan Deidara untuk tenang. "Maaf, Dei, tadi aku lagi main basket, tanpa sengaja (sangat sengaja) Pein melemparnya ke arah mu" "Apa! oh jadi si pearching itu yang ngelempar bolanya?, tunggu aje, gue bales dia. Un" Deidara pun langsung ketempat Pein, si pearching

"Woy! Pearching berjalan!" merasa namanya dipanggil, Pein pun langsung menoleh. "Apa?" balasnya santai. "Lo gak usah pura pura kagak tau ye, pasti lo kan dengan sangat sengaja melempar ni bola ke gue, benerkan! Un" teriak Deidara sambil nunjuk nunjuk idung Pein. "Oh itu, ya gue kan kagak sengaja" "Awas lo, sekali lagi lo ngerusuhin gue, majalah lo akan habis gue ledakin Un!" dengan satu perkataan, Pein pun langsung diem ditempat. Sementara Deidara udah ketawa setan dalem hati

.

.

.

Dikelas, sudah ramai, dan banyak siswa yang ribut dimana mana. Maklum bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Jadi pasti semuanya ribut, hingga sang wali kelas masuk, baru mereka diam. "Ah! Bosen Un!" Deidara pun langsung menoleh keluar jendela, terlihat jelas dijendela ada muka Hidan nongol, yang buat nenek nenek ngeliatnya pada jantungan. "KYA hmph…" mulut Deidara langsung dibekep, begitu tau Deidara mau teriak. "sstt jangan teriak!" kata Hidan sambil bisik bisik, hal ini membuat Deidara _blushing. _"Ke… kenapa lo lewat jendela?" tanya Dei tergagap gagap, kayak Hinata. "Gue tadi telat, makanya karna takut ntar pas lewat koridor ketemu macam betina (Anko), makanya gue lewat jendela" jelas Hidan. "Ooh… oklah, udah masuk aja, orang gurunya belom dateng" tawar Deidara. Belum sempat Kaki Hidan masuk kelas, dia udah ketangkep basah sama Anko karna ketahuan manjat.

"Hidan~, kok kamu manjat sih, ntar jatuh!, enak ikut Sensei aja ke BK~" kata Anko dengan nada yang sangat psikopat. "Mati!... er~, ok gue AH!" yak! Sepertinya Hidan tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengucapkan alasan, buktinya dia sekarang udah jatoh kebawah.

"HUA! Tolong! Eni body help mi" Ujar Hidan di ambang kematiannya (Hidan: Gue masih idup Author Gendeng! *Dijadiin sesajen*). Saat Hidan hampir deket tanah, dia ditangkep(?) oleh Anko dengan jaring untuk nangkep ikan yang guede buanget…

"Nah! Hidan, Ayo ikut sensei ke BK!" ujar Anko, sementara Hidan udah teriak-teriak minta dibebasin. Deidara yang melihatnya sweatdrop. "WOY! KAKASHI-SENSEI DATENG!" teriak Kankuro, yang baru datang kekelas, dengan tampangnya, ya dari dulu buruk *Author dilempar papan tulis*. Mereka yang tadinya lagi main main, langsung duduk dengan manisnya.

"Ohayo minna-san!" sapa Kakashi dengan sebuah senyuman. "OHAYO SENSEI!" balas para murid murid dengan kencang dan Falsnya. "Maaf tadi Sensei telat karena… " "Tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan" tepat sekali!, para murid ini sudah hapal alasan Kakashi untuk telat. "Wah kalian hapal ya, besok aku ganti alasan sajalah" mendengar itu, para murid langsung sweatdrop. "Ok hari ini adalah pemilihan ketua kelas jadi siapa yang ingin jadi ketua kelas?"

.

.

.

Pemilihan ketua kelas pun selesai, dengan lancarnya. Dan yang jadi ketua kelasnya adalah Hidan, yang pada saat itu baru nongol, dan langsung dijadiin ketua kelas, lantaran tidak ada yang mau jadi ketua kelas. Kenapa Tidak, karena mereka semua** malas **sama seperti wali kelasnya, alhasil karna Hidan datang telat, sebagai Hukumannya dia jadi ketua kelas. "Hah! Menyebalkan, kenapa aku yang jadi ketua kelas!" tanya Hidan disepanjang koridor. Sekarang dia ditugaskan manggil guru Matematika aka Anko-sensei.

Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk" ujar Anko. Pintu dibuka, tertampanglah wajah Hidan yang sedang malas memasuki Pintu ruangan BK. "Wah… wah Hidan, ada angin apa kamu ke ruang BK, Tidur dikelas ?" Hidan menggeleng "Sen…" Hidan belum selesai ngomong langsug dipotong Anko "Ah, telat?" Hidan geleng geleng lagi "Sensei Ak… " "Pasti bawa senjata iya kan" Hidan geleng-geleng, terus begitu sampe Anko nanya "Terus kenapa?" Akhirnya Hidan pun dapat bicara. "Gini ya Anko Sensei yang cuantik, gue kesini mau manggil lo, soalnya sekarang jam mata pelajaran lo dikelas XIB" kata Hidan dengan penuh kesabaran. "Ooh! Ngomong dari tadi!, cepet bawa nih buku kekelas, ntar gue nyusul!" perintah Anko seenak jidat, padahal tadi udah buat anak orang kesel nauzubillah, eh sekarang disuruh suruh. Ckckck poor you Hidan.

"Dasar macan kagak tau diri!" gumam Hidan. "ehem.. Ngomong apa lo barusan?" "Eh… gue bilang ini hari yang indah" kata Hidan yang gak liat cuaca lagi, jelas ini mendung dibilang indah. Ckckck poor you again Hidan.

^o^

Anko dan Hidan udah sampe dikelas, Hidan pun langsung duduk dibanggunya. "Ohayo!" sapa Anko dengan semangat. "Ohayo sensei~" balas murid-murid dengan lesu, tak bergairah, dan tak semangat. "Wah! Sepertinya **'Sangat' **semangat ya?" tanya Anko sambil ngeluarin cambuk. "CEPAT ULANGI SEKALI LAGI!" "OHAYO SENSEI!" ujar mereka sekali lagi, dengan agak semangat, tak lupa dengan suara yang keras dan cempreng. "Bagus… khukhukhu, sekarang buka buku kalian halaman… kita akan…" begitu terus sampai Istirahat berlangsung. Karna Matematika hari ini 4 jam, jadi mereka sama Anko terus 4 jam. Poor you XIB class… *Author digergaji*

TENG TONG

Istirahat pun tiba, Deidara langsung kekantin sama Konan. Disini Konan udah jadian sama Pein. Konan membeli Ramen dan susu kotak, sementara Deidara beli Ramen cup. Konan dan Deidara pun duduk disebuah banku dekat lapangan, tiba tiba ada sebuah bola yang mengarah ke Deidara, apa yang terjadi…

**Duk…**

Bola itu langsung dihadang oleh Itachi, yang memang sedang lewat sana. Merasa ada bunyi aneh, Deidara pun langsung menoleh kebelakang. "I-itachi…" "Hn.. Hati-hati Dei, sepertinya hari ini kau jadi incaran bola" setelah bicara begitu, dia langsung pergi. "Hah, dia benar aku jadi incaran bola hari ini" Deidara pun mengingat kejadian 'manis'nya bersama bola basket tadi pagi.

^o^

Istirahat telah berakhir, dan semuanya telah kembali kekelasnya masing masing. "Hah! Bosan Un!" ujar Deidara tiba-tiba, lalu Kisame mendekatinya. "Dei, boleh aku minta pendapatmu?" "Pendapat apa Un?" "Begini, Hiuku baru saja melahirkan, anaknya cowok, aku bingung ingin memberikan nama apa?" tanya Kisame yang buat Deidara _sweatdrop_

Kisame ini adalah pecinta Ikan, sampe-sampe saking cintanya dia rela mukanya yang **dulu **ganteng, berubah jadi begini. "Hah… kasih saja dia nama Rex Un" usul Deidara. Dia mendapat usul itu saat melihat wajah Kisame, dan berpikir akan T-Rex, makanya dia namakan Rex. "Hm.. bagus, oke terima kasih!" Kisame pun langsung pergi

Tak lama dari kepergian Kisame, datang Itachi yang menghampiri Deidara dan duduk di sampingnya. "Itachi?, ah kebetulan Un, aku ingin tanya!" "Tanya apa?" tanya Itachi. "Aku ingin tanya bagaimana asal mula munculnya keriput itu" tanya Deidara sambil menyenggol keriput Itachi. "Hei… hei hentikan, baik akan kuceritakan"

**Flashback**

**Pada suatu pagi, di pagi hari yang sangat damai, di kediaman Uchiha, terlihat seorang Ibu hamil tengah duduk, bersama suami. Mereka adalah Mikoto dan Fugaku. Mikoto tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka kala itu ngidam ingin lihat nenek nenek yang punya keriput, namun Fugaku saat itu baru pulang dari kantornya, jadi dia tidak bisa melayaninya. **

**Malam pun tiba, kehamilan Mikoto sudah memasuki bulan ke-9, kata dokter hanya menunggu waktu. Pada saat Mikoto sedang mengidam ingin melihat keriput (lagi), dia mau melahirkan.**

"**Engh… gue mau liat keriput… Engh… AHH!" "Oeek oeeek" bayi pun keluar dengan selamat, tapi ada keanehan, di dua sisi matanya ada keriput. Fugaku yang melihatnya sedih, dia pun menyesal tidak memenuhi keinginan istirnya. **

**Flashback off**

"Begitu!" cerita Itachi panjang lebar, yang buat Deidara sweatdrop. "Hih… mengerikan Un" gumam Deidara. Deidara merasa lapar, dia pun langsung mengambil sebuah Roti, yang disembunyikan dibawah meja.

Deidara makan sangat lahap, sampai celemotan. "Dei" "Apa Un?" tanya Deidara. Itachi pun langsung mengusap lembut pipi Deidara. "Ada kotoran sedikit" katanya. Kejadian ini membuat Deidara blushing, dan Author mimisan membayangkannya KYAAA… *Author dibuang*

"Te-terima kasih Un" jawab Deidara malu malu. Sasori yang melihatnya terbakar api cemburu. Saking cemburunya, Tobi yang deket Sasori, ke ikut ke bakar oleh api cemburu Sasori. "Huahh! Senpai, tolong Tobi kebakaran!" teriak Tobi, dengan cepat Kisame yang bawa persediaan air yang cukup banyak, mungkin satu kolam, langsung menyiram Tobi. "Huaaa! Makasih senpai, sekarang Tobi basah! Hueeee" bukannya reda tangisnya, eh malah tambah jadi.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun tiba, para murid langsung berbondong bondong keluar kelas dengan beringasnya. Deidara seorang siswi kelas 2 langsung menjemput kedua sepupunya dikelas 1.

Terlihat dikelas Naruto seperti kapal pecah, Deidara yng melihatnya saja sudah sweatdrop sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, penghuni kelasnya aja udah aneh, contohnya Rambut Sasuke jadi model pantat Sapi, Naruto rambutnya kayak buah apel, Sakura warna rambutnya berubah jadi hijau, Hinata dan Neji sifatnya jadi berbalik. "Apa… yang terjadi Un?" tanya Deidara. "Begini, akan kuceritakan dari awal" ujar Naruko

**Flashback**

**Dikelas Naruo tepatnya kelas XA, terlihat beberapa murid tengah membuat ramuan yang diajarkan oleh guru mereka Orochimaru-sensei, yang katanya bekas banci, dan Ilmuan gila. Mereka membuat ramuan yang bermacam macam. "Huahahaha! Akhirnya gue bikin ramuan untuk rambut gue biar gak aneh!" Kata Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. "Ah! Teme kenapa kau selalu ikut ikut sih?" tanya Naruto. "Hn.. mungkin hanya kebetulan" jawab Sasuke santai, setelah itu ada beberapa perdebatan kecil antara Naruto dan Sasuke. "Kau menyebalkan Teme!" "Hn.. kau juga" "Huh! Baiklah aku akan coba ramuanku sendiri, aku yakin ini pasti berhasil" namun, saat Naruto hendak menuangkan ramuan itu ke rambutnya, ada kesalahan teknis. Kiba tanpa sengaja menyenggol Naruto, menyebabkan ramuannya jatuh ke rambut Sasuke, Sasuke yang kesal akhirnya menumpahkan ramuannya ke rambut Naruto. **

"**Ah! Rambut gue! Kenapa jadi begini!" ujar Naruto saat melihat rambutnya kayak apel. "Rambut emo gue!" ujar Sasuke, OOC nya keluar lagi nih. "DOBE!" "TEME!" mereka pun bertengkar. Cara mereka bertengkar sangatlah sadis. Bagaimana tidak, berantemnya sampe buat beberapa orang tersenggol saat ingin menumpahkan ramuan, jadi mereka salah menumpahkan ramuan. **

**Akhirnya kelas X.B perang ramuan hanya karna perdebatan antara Rubah Kuning, dan seekor Ayam Biru (SasuNaru: Chidori/Rasengan!).**

**Flashback Off**

"Begitu" jelas Naruko. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak kenapa napa Un?" tanya Deidara. "Apa kau tak lihat ini!" balas Naruko, memperlihatkan kuping yang muncul dikepalanya, dan sebuah ekor. "Hah.. yang normal hanya Shikamaru, karna dia buat ramuan anti ramuan lain, jadi kalau dia minum itu, ramuan lain tidak akan mempengaruhinya" jelas Gaara, yang sekarang alisnya tumbuh, berbeda dengan Lee yang alisnya hilang.

"Tenanglah murid murid efeknya hanya 1 hari, besok juga udah normal, tapi kalau mau cepet, kalian buat penawarnya sendiri" ujar Orochimaru sensei. "Ya sudah kalian boleh pulang" Orochimaru pun keluar dari kelas. Tak lama dari Orochimaru keluar, para murid langsung berpikir ingin membuat penawarnya, dari pada dikira monster, orang gila, atau setan.

'_Shikamaru!' _ batin semua siswa, Shikamaru yang merasa ada aura tidak enak langsung bertanya. "Ada apa melihatku seperti itu hah?" "Tolong buatkan kami penawarnya!" ujar semua siswa, yang buat Deidara dan Shikamaru sweatdrop. "Hah… mendokusei! Baiklah" mereka semua akhirnya ke lab. "Dei-Nee, pulang duluan saja" "Ha'I Un"

^o^

Deidara berada di gerbang kematian *Author di kuliti* maksudnya di gerbang sekolah, dan kebetulan saat itu, ketemu sama mobil Sasori. "Dei!" "Danna Un?" balas Deidara. "Ngapain disini, kenapa belom pulang?" tanya Sasori. "Tidak apa menunggu jemputan Un" jawab Deidara. "Dari pada lama, naik mobil gue aja" tawar Sasori. "Nggak ah, ntar ngerepotin Un" "Nggak lah!". Setelah berpikir lama, mungkin dua abad, (Dei: lo mau gue ledakin ?) Deidara pun memutuskan ikut. "Oke deh, dari pada kehujanan, mending ikut Un!" balas Deidara. Memang sore itu langit sudah agak mendung. Deidara pun menaiki mobil Sasori.

Di mobil, mereka diam, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Lama mereka diperjalanan, dan udara yang dingin membuat Deidara ingin tidur. Deidara pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Sasori yang melihat Deidara tidur, seperti bidadari dimatanya. "Cantik…" katanya tiba-tiba.

Mobil Sasori berhenti disebuah rumah keluarga Namikaze. "Dei! Hei tukang tidur bangun!" Sasori menguncang guncang tubuh Deidara, agar dia mau bangun Maklum Deidara tidur kayak kebo. "Eh! Ah? Sudah sampai? Un" Deidara pun terbangun, dari tidurnya. "Wah! Arigatou Sasori-san Un!, maaf merepotkan! Un" Deidara pun langsung pergi, namun, tanganya ditarik oleh Sasori

**Sret!**

Tangan dingin Sasori, menyentuh permukaan lembut kulit Deidara. Dengan blushing yang ia tahan, Deidara pun menoleh. "Dei, jaket mu ketinggalan" "A… ari… Arigatou gozaimasu! Un" setelah bicara begitu, Deidara pun langsung berjalan pergi dari mobil Sasori. Sementara Sasori, dia hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum tipis, namun berubah seketika menjadi sebuah seringai setan, yang dapat membuat Kucing kehilangan bulu melihatnya… Bwahaahahaha!

Abaikan yang tadi, sekarang kita lihat Deidara.

Deidara mukanya sudah kayak kepiting rebus. _'Ke… kenapa?, aku jadi gugup Un?' _tanya Deidara dalam hati. Dia pun memutuskan untuk masuk rumah.

**Kriek…**

Pintu dibuka oleh Deidara. "Tadaima!" ucapnya setelah masuk kedalam rumah. "Okaeri" balas pemuda berambut merah yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa sambil menyalakan TV…

Siapakah pemuda berambut merah itu, mari kita lihat. Hm.. dia mempunyai Rambut berwarna merah, mata berwarna biru, hmm lalu kulitnya putih, hm… *Berpikir*

"Ku… Kurama-Nii, kau sudah sembuh! Wah! Senangnya! Un" ya, dia adalah Kurama. Kakak Naruto dan Naruko, dia sekelas sama Deidara tapi, dia lebih tua dari Deidara. Kurama hari ini tidak masuk sekolah, karena pada hari minggu, dia jatuh kesumur gara-gara seekor anak kucing… sangat tidak elite..

"Huwa! Dei, berhenti memeluku!" ujar Kurama, yang merasa risih. "Kenapa, kau benci Un?" tanya Deidara dengan suara sedih, ditambah dengan _puppy eyes _kebanggaanya. "Er~ tidak jadi, argh! Terserah kau sajalah!" Kurama pun pasrah, tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Deidara. "Umm… Dei, kemana Naruto, Naruko?, kenapa kau pulang sendiri?, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" sifat overprotektifnya keluar deh. Deidara sendiri Sweatdrop. "Um.. Naruto dan Naruko sedang ada urusan, dan aku pulang diantar Sasori Un" balas Deidara. "Oh jadi si pangeran kelas yang mengantar, pantas saja pada saat pulang sekolah aku lihat pipi mu seperti... hmph! Hmph hmph!" mulut Kurama langsung dibekep oleh Deidara. "Nii-chan! Jangan diungkit! Un!" ujar Deidara ketus sambil mengembungkan pipinya, tak lupa dia juga melepaskan bekapan tangannya.

"Hahaha! Kau ini lucu!" Dengan kejamnya, Kurama langsung mencubit pipi Deidara yang chubby itu. "Tadaima!" ucap seseorang didepan pintu. Kurama dan Deidara pun langsung menoleh kesana. "Okaeri" balas mereka.

Didepan pintu terlihat Naruto, Naruko, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru. Terlihat mereka membawa tas yang besar. Deidara langsung menghampiri mereka.

'_Aku punya firasat buruk' _batin Kurama saat melihat Sasuke. "Hey! Kurama! Apa kabar!" teriak seseorang didepan pintu. mendengar itu, Kurama langsung keringat dingin. "Hey! Apa kabar, yang baru saja di tindas anak kucing!" ujarnya lagi. "I… itachi" ujarnya gugup. Ternyata Itachi, yang mengantar mereka kesini. "Ada apa kau kesini?" tanyanya "Heh?, tidak boleh kah seorang sahabat menjenguk sahabat lainnya?" tanya Itachi.

Sementara Itachi dan Kurama sedang bersenang-senang(?), mari kita lihat Naruto dan yang lainnya. "Naruto! Kenapa kau membawa mereka kemari? Un" tanya Deidara ke Naruto, yang saat itu baru sampai ke ambang pintu. "Ah?, mereka hanya ingin menginap, sebentar saja, paling besok juga pulang" "Benar itu Nee-chan! Besok kami pasti (tidak) akan pulang!" ujar Naruto versi kedua aka Kiba. "Hah! Ya sudah kalian naiklah keatas, dan Hei, cepat sekali rambutnya kembali seperti semula Un" "Ini buatan Shikamaru, ya sudah kami keatas" Naruto pun beranjak keatas, bersama Naruko. Sementara Deidara, dia langsung ketempat Kurama.

"Kurama-Nii!, mana Kyuubi! Dia sud… Itachi-san?" omongan Deidara sudah kepotong, begitu melihat pangeran Uchiha kita, siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi, dengan cirri khas keriput dikedua sisinya (Author : Buagh!). "Heh! Kucing itu, dia dari tadi mengikuti Naruko, mungkin dia dikamar Naruko" ujar Kurama. "Arigatou!" Deidara pun meninggalkan kedua orang yang sedang bermesraan itu. (*Itachi : Ameterasu! Author : Buagh!*). "Heh Itachi, sudah pulang sana" usir rubah merah aka Kurama. "Huh! Baik aku akan pergi, tapi kalau kau membutuhkan ku, aku selalu ada untukmu!"

**Deg! **

Seperti tersengat listrik, Kurama langsung terdiam. "ITACHI!" teriaknya, namun terlambat, Itachi sudah pulang sambil menyeringai setan. "Dasar Homo, ero, pervert, mesum!, heh! Aku masih waras ya!" Kurama akhirnya menyumpah serapah kepada Itachi. Mari kita lihat lantai tiga rumah Namikaze.

.

.

.

Terlihat Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Sasuke sedang duduk santai di melihat langit, atapnya memang sengaja Naruto buka (A/N : Atap rumah Namikaze bisa dibuka tutup, sesuai keinginan) "Wah! Ini langit yang cerah!, coba saja ada ramen" ujar Naruto. "Huh! Dasar Dobe" balas Sasuke, akhirnya perang mulut antara Rubah dan Ayam pun dimulai lagi. "Hah, kalian merepotkan" "Hn.." "Ya, setidaknya ini menjadi malam yang indah" kata Kiba tiba-tiba.

Tak lama dari itu, seorang gadis masuk, dengan rambut kuning yang dia ikat pony tail, sambil membawa ramen cup, minuman, dan beberapa camilan. "Naruto-nii, ini aku bawakan beberapa makanan!" ujarnya sambil memberikan makanan yang tadi dia bawa. "Hei Naruko!, kenapa Ramenku beda sendiri, yang lainnya rasa Kari ayam, kenapa yang aku rasa soto sapi!" protes Sasuke. "Kan kau sebangsa sama ayam, jadi untuk menghormatimu, aku memberi mu yang sapi!, dan kau harusnya berterima kasih!" balas Naruko "Hn.."

Twitch, 3 perempatan muncul dikepala Naruko bagaimana tidak, kalau dia dari tadi sudah panjang ngomong, hanya ditanggapi dengan 2 huruf aneh.

"Argh Dasar Teme!"

"Hn"

"Pantat Ayam!"

"Hn.."

"Argh kau menyebalkan!, ayam biru menyebalkan!, BAKA TEME!... hmph! Hmmph hmphn!" mulut Naruko sudah disumpel Tomat oleh Sasuke, yang ntah dapet dari mana itu tomat. "Berisik Dobe!" "Aku bingung, kenapa kau tidak mau berteman dengan anak perempuan lainnya?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba. "Mudah saja, Naruko mirip laki-laki, jadi dia tidak mau berteman dengan perempuan, benar begitukan?" jawab Kiba asal. "Aku **perempun **dan bukan laki-laki, aku tidak mau berteman sama mereka, karna mereka sangat merepotkan!" "Hei itu tendmarku!" ucap Shikamaru. "Hei Teme, kalau kau memang suka sama Dobe-chan, bilang saja" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

_Blush…_

Sekarang kedua pipi Naruko dan Sasuke merah merona. "Wah hebat kau Naruto, bagaimana bisa kau tau mereka berdua saling suka?" tanya Kiba. "Dari Author" balasnya santai. _'awas aja lo thor, facfic ini tamat, gue abisin lo!' _batin Sasuke dan Naruko, yang buat Author merinding seketika. "Hn.. aku tidak suka dengan perempuan yang setengah mateng" bela Sasuke. Twitch twitch 4 perempata muncul di kepala Naruko, dan…

**BUAGH!**

Sasuke jatuh dengan tidak elitenya. "Oke! Sampai jumpa lagi!" Naruko pun pergi dengan sebuah seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya. _'dia memang setengah mateng' _batin yang lainnya.

Gimana kelanjutannya? tunggu Chap depan ya ^^

TBC

* * *

Gimana gimana? serukan? oh ya jangan lupa review ya! kritikan, Flame saya terima asal jangan pedes


End file.
